TLOA: Kisha
From the Romboo Pride. Story First life Kisha was like the Eve of the pride, and Ian was the Adam. Kisha and Ian started a pride together, their first three cubs being Kiara, Spirit, and Lily. Unfortunately Kiara was stillborn. Kisha lived a long life, having two other litters, and then after a long time of living with her pride, Kisha got a heart disease and died. Her second litter was Hailey, Pin, Rosy, and Khethukuthula. Unfortunately, like Kiara, Khethukuthula was stillborn. Her third, final litter was Novi, Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola. Unfortunately, Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola were all stillborn, leaving Novi as the only alive cub in her third litter. Each litter had at least one stillborn cub. Her cubs that were not stillborn were Spirit, Lily, Hailey, Pin, Rosy, and Novi. Her cubs that were stillborn were Kiara, Khethukuthula, Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola. Second life Kisha was reborn again into the same pride, the Romboo Pride. She had two other sisters, Star and Uni. As a cub, her sister Star was taken by hyenas, and when she became a year old, her mother fell off a tree and died, and her father, Ian, died of old age. After Ian's death, Bafana claimed the spot in the pride, then renaming himself Chipo. Then, a male lion not from the Romboo Pride attacked and killed Chipo, claiming Chipo's spot in the pride. Chipo's killer was named Chaka. Kisha had cubs with Chaka, but Chaka lost Novi's challenge, so Chaka was forced to leave the pride, Novi then taking Chaka's spot. Kisha had three cubs, one stillborn. Her alive cubs were named Ian and Zula. When her cubs grew up, Ian battled his half-brother and lost the battle, being forced to leave the pride. While Zula became a guard, and helped protect her pride. Kisha Two had another litter of cubs, and then, when her third litter grew up, she died of old age. It was time to begin a new life. Third life Kisha was reborn again as Kisha Three, with her mother Zula and her sisters Claw Two and Shadow Two. She and her sisters weren't healthy, due to their father being the half brother of their mother, but they still survived the birth. When Kisha was an adult, she had two litters of cubs. From oldest to youngest, Echo, Misty, Mara, Twilight, Cami, and Dasher. Echo, Misty, and Mara grew up fine, but a few months after Twilight, Cami, and Dasher were born, disaster struck. Spirit came back. He killed Twilight, Cami, and Dasher, one by one. In the process, he killed Mara, because Mara was trying to protect her little sisters. He then attacked Kisha Three. He clawed both of her eyes out, ripped off her leg, and let her bleed to death. He then killed Echo when he tried to attack him. Afterwards, Spirit was heartbroken. He was angry at what he had done to his granddaughters, his daughter, and his grandson. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to take over the pride anymore. Then, Kisha Three's ghost visited him. She told him, it was time to go. That night, Spirit died of old age. Kisha Three comforted Spirit's ghost, saying she and the rest of her family forgave him. They watched their pride live in peace, until it was time to be reincarnated. Fourth life Kisha was reborn once again as Kisha Four. She grew up without much happening, however as an adult, when a lioness named Moth had cubs, another rival male came and killed all three of the cubs. Kisha Four and Moth both gave into the rival male, Moth struck with grief. Kisha Four and Moth are now forced to be loyal to this rival male. The rival male's name was Mud.Category:The Lion Prides of Africa